coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7488 (10th December 2010)
Plot Still reeling from Molly's bombshell, Sally struggles to comfort heartbroken Tyrone. John panics as a resuscitated Charlotte is taken away in an ambulance. Rita continues to call for help but her cries go unheard. The surgeon tells the Barlows to prepare themselves for Peter's death. Kevin returns from the hospital and learns that Molly's died and that Sally was with her at the end. Kevin's worried. In the Rovers, Carla knocks back the booze as she contemplates life without Peter. Bill and Pam arrive on the Street and learn of Molly's demise. Pam's devastated. They are shocked that Tyrone knows he's not baby Jack's father. Kevin turns up. Tyrone hugs him as Kevin's guilt level soars. Becky slips back into the pub with the stolen money. She hides it from Steve. Claire, Audrey and Graeme arrive back from viewing Ashley's body. Becky's shaken to learn of Ashley's death. Claire's still in shock. Carla joins Leanne and Ken at the hospital. Leanne's puzzled by her distress. John and Fiz pray that Hope pulls through. Kevin finds Sally at home. He's wrong-footed by her cool demeanour. Sally watches Kevin closely as she talks to him about Molly. Drunk Carla admits to Leanne that she's the alcoholic friend Peter's been supporting. Leanne's suspicious about the secrecy. Carla admits she loves Peter but he turned down an affair. Leanne's gobsmacked. Norris, Emily and Mary bump into Nick who reveals that Rita's night out was cancelled and he saw her heading home. Shocked Norris alerts the authorities that Rita must be trapped under The Kabin's remains. Leanne accuses Carla of pushing her towards Nick so she could have Peter. Carla retorts that Leanne's merely waiting for Peter to die so she can sail away with Nick. Leanne slaps Carla. John finds Charlotte on life-support in hospital. He pulls the curtain around her bed. Kevin's speechless when Sally reveals that she knows he is Jack's father. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Pam Hobsworth - Kate Anthony *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire Guest cast *Charlotte Hoyle - Becky Hindley *Paramedic - Nicholas Camm *Surgeon - Sam Bond *Police Officer - Amy Searles *Firefighter Paul - Tony Hirst Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Relatives' room, corridors, maternity side ward, Intensive Care Unit and main entrance Notes *Last appearance of Paul Kershaw until 7th October 2011. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Grief-stricken families mourn those lost as others prepare themselves for the worst; the shock of recent events leaves Sally and Kevin sharing a long dark night; and Rita's cries for help appear to go unheard. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 12,530,000 viewers (6th place). *This episode was included in the ''Coronation Street - Tram Crash ''DVD released by ITV Home Entertainment on 21st February 2011. Category:2010 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD